Kog'Maw
|-|Kog'Maw= |-|Battlecast Kog'Maw= Summary Belched forth from a rotting Void incursion deep in the wastelands of Icathia, Kog’Maw is an inquisitive yet putrid creature with a caustic, gaping mouth. This particular Void-spawn needs to gnaw and drool on anything within reach to truly understand it. Though not inherently evil, Kog’Maw’s beguiling naiveté is dangerous, as it often precedes a feeding frenzy—not for sustenance, but to satisfy its unending curiosity. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | High 6-C Name: Kog'Maw, the Mouth of the Abyss Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Voidborn, Predator | Member of the Battlecast Army Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, Type 5 in his original form are inherently [[Nonexistent Physiology|nonexistent] in their original form within the Void]), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Adaptation, Reactive Evolution (Voidborn are inherently able to rapidly evolve to counter threats, such as growing new limbs or reshaping old ones, turning wounds into mouths, and gaining the ability to use Void Energy), Reality Warping (All Voidborn passively warp reality around themselves), Extrasensory Perception (Voidborn are capable of sensing trace signatures of magic given off by living beings), Biological Manipulation (All Voidborn cause physical corruption in things they damage), Acid Manipulation, Temporary Resurrection, Can amplify his speed, Self-Destruction, Resistance to Physics Manipulation (All Voidborn are ungoverned by the physics of the material world), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) |-|Battlecast=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Acid Manipulation, Temporary Resurrection, Can amplify his speed, Fire Manipulation, Inorganic Physiology Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen and similarly powerful champions), Icanthian Surprise ignores conventional durability | Large Island level (On par with Battlecast Cho'Gath and Creator Viktor), Icanthian Surprise ignores conventional durability Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Superior to newborn Voidborn that are capable of tagging Ascendants, Targonian Aspects, and Iceborn. Comparable to other Voidborn such as Cho'Gath, Kha'Zix, Rek'Sai, and Vel'Koz), Infinite in the Void (Originates from the Void, a dimension that is both located outside of and completely lacks time) | Subsonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ | Large Island Class Durability: Small Town level+ | Large Island level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Dozens of meters with acid, considerably higher with Living Artillery | Hundreds of km (Has a maximum effective range of around 100 miles) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Below Average (Skilled in combat, but appears to be about as intelligent a an overly curious young child) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Icathian Surprise:' Upon taking fatal damage, Kog'Maw remains active for 4 seconds, losing the ability to use abilities and basic attacks but becoming untargetable and invulnerable and gaining bonus movement speed over the duration, increasing to up to 40% bonus movement speed. He then explodes, dealing true damage to all nearby enemies. *'Caustic Spittle:' Kog'Maw launches a corrosive projectile in a target direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemy it hits and reducing their armor and magic resistance for 4 seconds. Kog'Maw also permanently has bonus attack speed. *'Bio-Arcane Barrage:' Active: For 6 seconds, Kog'Maw gains bonus attack range, doubles his total attack speed and attack speed cap, also halving his ability cast times, and causes each of his basic attacks to deal a portion of the target's maximum health bonus magic damage, capped at 100 against minions and monsters. While Bio-Arcane Barrage is active, Kog'Maw's basic attacks deal 55% damage to non-minions, though on-hit effects are still fully applied. *'Void Ooze:' Kog'Maw spews a ball of ooze in the target direction, dealing magic damage and slowing enemies for 1 second. The ooze lingers for 4 seconds, slowing enemies who stand in the ooze and persisting for an additional 0.25 seconds. *'Living Artillery:' Kog'Maw launches a ball of acid into the air that drops after 0.6 seconds at the target location, damaging all enemies hit and granting sight of them for 2 seconds. Living Artillery's damage is doubled against enemies below 50% maximum health, and tripled against enemies below 25% maximum health. Each subsequent Living Artillery within the next 10 seconds costs 50 additional mana, capping at 500 mana per cast. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Monsters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Acid Users Category:Robots Category:Playable Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Immortals Category:Biology Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6